


Dead Ember Of A Former (Pulse)

by introverted_kitten



Series: Kitt’s Ectober 2020 One-Shots [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Danny is dead, Ectober Week 2020, One Shot, but he doesn’t believe it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_kitten/pseuds/introverted_kitten
Summary: He waited yet again, praying, pleading silently, praying his wrist would thump hotly and fiercely under his skin. Prove them wrong.
Series: Kitt’s Ectober 2020 One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Dead Ember Of A Former (Pulse)

Silence brewed in the lab as Danny paced, back and forth down the work benches, back and forth, again and again. It was empty. No sound.

_ Crash! _

The lack of sound brought anger to his face, as a heavy hand battered the table, sending weapons and equipment shattering to a carnage on the smooth tiled floor.

He couldn’t- this wasn’t true. No! He refused to believe any of this.

A shrieking yell left his mouth as he curled over, sliding down a cabinet, letting his face fall in his hands. The evidence was there, no matter how much he wanted it to vanish. 

And he wanted to destroy it. Obliterate it, burn and scorch till it was nothing but a puff of a withered dead ember stamped back into the dirt. Because how could it be true?

Even though it was so rare an occurrence, it didn't mean it didn’t happen.

And then, all that time back, seemed so long ago, he seemed so naive back then, when he told his parents, insisted that what he claimed was true. They’d shown doubt, but he insisted they were wrong, and he was right.

He was right.

They were wrong.

And now, oh they could laugh, couldn’t they? 

Laugh at how bright spirited and credulous he had been, how stupid and guillable to really believe there was such a thing as a half ghost.

Being alive and dead at the same time.

Because that was what his fourteen year old mind had jumped to, because he couldn’t be dead, no, he was too young. No, no, he hadn’t been electrocuted by the portal, just a small shock what he led them to believe.

And himself.. but he wouldn’t admit that.

Deep down, he knew. There was a part of him that knew the truth. But he just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

A harsh cry came out of his mouth, but no coughing splutters, only snivelling bawls that tightened his chest as he curled up further, surrounded by shattered glass and inventions.

The lies. So many lies over the years, jumbled and torn, that he’d told himself over again, so many times.

So many times he’d lied, that the lies became his truth. 

He craved it now, just this once, just this once.

Maybe it would be different this time.

“ _ Please, just- just this once. It’s not true..”  _ A hand wrapped around his spindly wrist, cold and unnatural, so  _ dead.  _ He shivered at the feeling, pressing his fingers deeply.

_ “I know it’s there. Come on.. somewhere.”  _

Fingers pressed again, and he waited. Waited for a reassuring, gentle beat to thump in his wrist, warm, tender and fluttering like a gentle flame. Any spark to burn in his wrist, to prove.

Horror sizzled within Danny,and green eyes filled with trepidation and daunted doubt. Maybe, he’d been wro- 

No. No. He  _ was _ right. 

No matter what they said. Even if his parents were scientists, they’d been wrong, many times, so how could he trust their research?

_ “Please! I know I’m right. I am. They don’t know what they’re saying. Stupid ghost hunters thinking they know everything!” _

He waited yet again, praying, pleading silently, praying his wrist would thump hotly and fiercely under his skin. Prove them wrong.

And waited. 

Nothing. 

No fiery beat that blazed warmly.

Only the dead ember of a former pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> Second one shot for ectober! I’m a day behind, but he, I’ll catch up eventually.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
